The Victor ( one-shot)
by Everlarkfan15
Summary: Prim and Peeta were never reaped, so Katniss and him weren't in the games. So who would the Victor be? The District twelve tributes were both bloodbath material-again. Now there are only a handful of tributes left, including Clove, who is determined to be the Victor. Will she succeed? With some Clato I hope to see some reviews


Chapter 1

A few minutes after we killed the boys from 3 and 10, I turn to Cato.

"I think we should break the aalliance now"

Cato seems to consider. " I don't think it's a good idea, Eleven is still out there"

True, but Cato and I can handle that ox, and I point this out to him." Besides, we're gonna let our former allies live a while longer. Maybe they can take him out"

" AAlright, let's go tell them"

But as it turns out, our "buddies" had other ideas. When we go around to the other side of the cornucopia, Cato is greeted with a spear in the stomach.

Marvel.

Before he even raises his hand to throw his other spear, my knife is already in his heart, instant cannon. I turn 360, looking for Glimmer.

Where is the little...?I don't get to finish my thought, because something falls on my back.

I roll over and find myself face to face with Glimmer, who grins a disturbingly wicked smile. I'm not going to lie, I'm a career and have done evil things, but don't think I don't have nightmares that night.

" You must be wondering why we did this" says Glimmer. I don't answer, but she still goes on. " You see, we knew you were going to turn on us.

S

o I suggested we stayed one step ahead of you two. Of course, the fool didn't question why he stayed within view while I climbed the cornucopia, with his help. My plan was genius. He takes Cato out with a well placed spear, you retaliate with a knife and that's when I jump on top of you and kill you. Then I just have Eleven and that little coward from five who has been hiding all the time"

" What an amazing plan for an airhead like you!" I grin. " But you know where your plan fails?" she stares at me, confused. She's sure she thought of everything.

" What?" I grin even wider, surprising her.

" How many cannons did you hear?"oh this is so funny.

" I heard..." then she drifts off and stares in the ddirection of Marvel's body. That's when she gets it. Too late.

She's pulled of me and thrown to the side. She gapes up at Cato. " How?"

Without bothering to answer, he drives the sword through her stomach. Moments later, the cannon fires. Cato then drops to his knees, because he is badly injured from that spear.

" Cato, are you OK?" stupid question, anyone can see he isn't.

" No, I'm going to die. But I couldn't let that bitch win"

I scoop closer to him. " Cato...i don't want to live without you"

No, there isn't anything romantic between us, but we're friends, have been since we started training for this at age six and seven. We had each other's back since the opening gong. In fact he saved my life at the bloodbath by killing a boy, from six I think, who was coming at me with some weapon.

So you can see how it hurts that he's going to die. Sure we knew only one person can win, but that doesn't change the fact that we wish it were different. Cato is now laying on the ground, breathing heavily. He takes my hand.

" Win Clove, for me"

"I will, I promise you" then he stops breathing and the cannon fires.

Finch's ( Foxface) pov

For the third time in a very short lapse of time, I hear a cannon. The Careers have broken the alliance, no doubt. Earlier in the day iI heard two almost consecutive cannons. So if my calculations are correct, there are now three tributes left, me and two others. I just hope they aren't both careers. Then again,if they are, maybe they can tear each other apart and iI'll win.

Somehow I doubt I'm that lucky. I know at least one career must have made it out of that fight, I hope the other tribute isn't Thresh. That guy is scary.

If my final opponents are Thresh and one career, or two careers, I have no chance of winning. They are too strong for me and have weapons.

Then my eyes land on the patch of berries.

Clove's pov

Last night, like two hours before the anthem, I heard a cannon, then when the anthem played, I saw the face of the girl from five. Guess that ox came out and got her. Now it's him and me. And I'm gonna win. I have to win, I promised Cato. Know I'm having some food, preparing for what I'm sure will be a big finale. I wonder how they'll do it? It's always different. One year, there were this snake like creatures that surrounded the two remaining tributes while they fought.

Another year, the tributes were... I hear a growling noise, it was faint, but it was there. I take one of my knives out and take a look around. I don't see anything, butI have to stay on my guard. Anything ccould come rushing at me and moment.

That's when I see the ox from Eleven coming at me from the field. When he's within range, I threw my knife but it misses by inches. That's when I realize there's something following him.

When I catch a glimpse of the creature, I turn and run back to the cornucopia. I try to climb, but it's impossible. I keep trying, but fail. Then I feel arms around my waist and I'm thrown up, and I somehow cling to the side of the cornucopia. I finish getting on top. Then I see him trying to climb, and without knowing why, I help him up. Then I back up, watching him. He's still the enemy, even if he helped me up.

He stays silent for quite a while, then he speaks up. " I bet you never expected someone from my District to get this far" well he's right, I didn't. Usually they die in the bloodbath or early on. But I see this guy isn't your usual District eleven tribute.

" You've done well, Eleven. Too bad this is as far as you'll get" I flash one of my knives. He doesn't look intimidated. I throw it at his head, but he easily dodges it. He remains calm, like nothing is wrong. It's irritating.

" You were lucky that time, but I won't miss again" no answer. Then I think of something that might throw him of his game.

" Too bad that little girl didn't last nearly as long as you. We got her, and she was fun to play with"

" Rue?! YOU KILL RUE?!" it's working, I can tell. I just grin wickedly.

" You should have seen her face. " Please don't kill me" I mock her words. I see his face turn beet red with fury.

" SHE WAS TWELVE, JUST A CHILD!"Wake up, we're all too young to be here, I say in my mind. But I don't tell him that.

" We found her just as she got down from a tree. We caught her and killed her" the story is I didn't kill her.

Flashback to day 5 in the arena.

We had been looking for tributes all day, with no luck. That's when Marvel spotted something coming down from a tree and we approached it. When we got there, we saw that it was the little girl from district eleven.

" Well well, what do we have here?" says Marvel, smiling evilly. The girl of course was horrified. She turns to run, but I threw a knife at her leg. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, but I see now it would've been a quicker death then what happened. Glimmer moves to get on top of the poor kid, much like with me at the cornucopia.

" And just where were you going, little one?"Surprisingly,, the child just glares at Glimmer even though she must be terrified.

" Aw look at that" I say, feigning sarcasm. But I was sincerely impressed with the kid.

" How have you stayed alive this long?" asks Glimmer. The girl doesn't answer for a while.

" Are you going to kill me any time soon? Because I would like it to be quick" Glimmer presses on the injury I gave her. I doubt she plans on being quick.

" Quick? I don't think so" she cuts her left cheek, and the little girl cries out in pain. I force myself to keep watching, even though I just want to turn around. But that's not the attitude of a career.

A few minutes of this later, the cannon finally signals the end of the poor child's pain. But at least Glimmer paid for it.

Back to the present

The guy is still glaring at me.

"I am going to make you suffer for that, Two!" he says, and I know he means it.

" If you're so angry, why weren't you there in the first place?" he looks pained. It's true, it's his fault.

He surprises me by taking a swing at me with his sword. I barely duck out of the way and I stab him in he shoulder. He growls in pain, takes another swing and this time he catches me in the side. Ow that hurts!

We both just stand there, gasping and glaring at one another.

" DIE!" He rushes at me, I move to the left and turn around in time to see him going down. I expect to hear the cannon, since these mutts are still there, but when I get close, I see him barely holding on to the side.

" I guess this is your end, Eleven. What's your name? I never learned it"

He just glares at me.

" Well it doesn't matter. Goodbye to you" I slit his throat and he falls to the mutts. The cannon fires a few moments later.

" Ladies and gentlemen, the Victor of the 74th annual hunger games, Clove!"

I won. I kept my promise to Cato.

The end

And there's the story. I hope you like it, it's the first one I publish here.

Please review. I have other stories I might upload if this one receives enough reviews


End file.
